Spring Breakup
by chase-zoey4life
Summary: it is my version of spring breakup. Zoey doesn't lose her Tekmate.
My story version of Spring Breakup

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zoey 101**

At PCA everyone is so psyched about Spring Break. Everyone is packing, getting ready to go to Logan's Father's mansion.

 **Conversation between Chase & Micheal:**

Micheal: Chase you know what you should do on this trip.

Chase: What's that?

Micheal: Tell Zoey you love her. It's the perfect time. Spring Break, Santa Barbra, the beach, very romantic.

Chase: Man, would you stop with that?

Micheal: Why?

Chase: I don't want people to know.

Micheal: Everybody on Planet Earth know you love Zoey. They're up there on Neptune right now saying: (alien voice) Do you know Chase loves Zoey. Why, yes I do. The whole Galaxy knows. The only one doesn't know you love Zoey, Is Zoey. Just tell Zoey you love her.

Chase: What if I tell Zoey I love her and she don't love me back? If I tell her I love her I could wreck our friendship forever. Its not worth the risk.

Micheal: If you do tell her you love her and she love you back, she'll be come your girlfriend, and you'll become happy Chase forever.

Chase: I don't what Zoey to know I love...

 **Logan walks in**

Chase: ...Brussels sprouts

Logan: You love Brussels sprouts

Chase: yeah, there like my favorite vegetable. Is that a problem?

Logan: no.

Fire wire: Reese you left your shampoo in the shower.

Logan: And you couldn't bring it to me.

Fire wire: nope

Logan: Be back in a sec.

 **Logan leaves**

Chase: Will you stop talking about me and Zoey in front of Logan.

Micheal: If you tell Zoey you love her

Chase: I'm not telling her

Outside waiting for the limo. Logan say there is a little surprise when the get there. They arrive and they are shown there rooms. They have dinner.

Now they are in the living room and Malcolm tell them that they are you to test his new reality show gender defenders, and that the winning team is going back to Hollywood to star on the very first episode. To thank you in advance I have a small gift. The are given tekmates.

They pick team captions Zoey is the girls team caption, and Chace is voted in as the boys team caption.

They are told that they are to go over the rules in the court yard tonight at 10pm.

Micheal: tell Zoey you love her.

Chase: I not going to mess up my friendship by telling her how I feel.

Dustin drinks the frazz. And goes on the start climber all night long.

Later that night. Chase is waiting for Zoey when he receives a message from Micheal.

Look up.

Chase looks up.

Micheal says over here.

Chase: What are you doing?

Micheal sends a text saying

Tell Zoey you love her.

Chase: For the billionth time no. If I tell zoey I love her it could wreak our friendship.

Zoey arrives, Chase shews Micheal away. And Chase and Zoey go over the rules. Chase thinks about telling Zoey how he feels but doesn't.

Early the next morning Chase is watching some tv when Micheal comes and says

Micheal: WHATS UP. Your up early this morning. So how was last night?

Chase: What do you mean?

Micheal: Did you tell Zoey you love her?

Chase: Well I thought about it but I decided that it was best if I didn't. Didn't you get my text?

Micheal:I didn't get no text.

Chase: well I sent it

Micheal:Let me see

Micheal looks at the text, and say you didn't send that message to me

Chase: who did I send it to.

Micheal: Zoey

Chase: Zo, Zoey oh my God Micheal

Micheal: calm down

Chace: you don't think its bad that Zoey finds out I love her from a text message.

Micheal: you don't know for sure that its bad. See it still says message unread. All you gotta do is get her Tekmate away from her delete the message and put it back.

Charlie: if you all are hungry...

Chase: Wheres Zoey?

Charlie: Having breakfast

Chase runs jumps over the couch , runs up the stairs until here get to the kitchen were he sees Zoey and Lola having breakfast. He see that Zoey has her Tekmate so he sneaks in on all fours trying to get her Tekmate when Quinn comes in say who drank my frazz. This bottle was full of it last night. Logan ask if anyone has seen Dustin that his bed has not been slept in. Quinn say what if he drank my frazz. Let go look for him. So everyone goes to look for Dustin, except Micheal. Who does to get some food. But Chase scares him saying I was this close to getting Zoey's Tekmate.

Meanwhile: Zoey and Quinn find Dustin on the stair climber.

Quinn says he drank my frazz. Its natural.

Zoey: that's not natural

Quinn: It should were off in a few hours, weeks.

Zoey: weeks?

Logan: The first event is about to start.

On the front lawn Chase notice that Zoey is wearing her Tekmate so when she looks at the locker Chase takes it and take it and deletes, and trys to out it back but Zoey runs off before he can put it back

They start the scavenger hut which the end a swing set and the guys run to give chase the combination and the girls send a text to Zoey but she never receives it because Chase has Zoey's Tekmate. So the guys win the event.

Chase runs after Zoey and they talk.

Chase: Zoey

Zoey: You were the last person I 'd think would cheat.

Chase: just because they other girls think I am a cheater and lier means you have think so too.

Zoey: just tell me why you took my Tekmate and I'll believe that you didn't cheat

Chase: I can't.

Chase: so your just walking away?

Zoey:yep

Chase: does this mean were not friends anymore.

Zoey just looks and walk away

The girls win the the nerd make over. So there's a aqua battle that the girls win.

At dinner Malcolm announces that the girls and the guys get to be on the first episode.

Back at PCA everyone is in the girls lounge getting ready to watch the show and Chase is not there. So Zoey ask where is he. Micheal tell her that he is by the fountian.

Zoey goes out to the fountian where she finds Chase, they talk.

Chase: want to set down.

Zoey sits down

Chase:Look the reason I took your Takmate is because I wrote Micheal a text message and sent it to you by mistake. So I had to get your before you read it. I tried to put it back but your ran away. Do you believe me.

Zoey: should I not?

Chase: you should.

Zoey:then I do.

Chase: don't ask

Zoey: what was the message you sent me by mistake. Did you say something mean about me?

Chase: No! God no. it was nothing like that, I could never say anything mean about you. You really want to know?

Zoey: Yes

Chase: The message was...I love you.

Zoey: I love you too Chase. I wasn't sure of my feelings until Lola asked you out. I knew then that I was in love with you.

Zoey and Chase kiss when everyone walks up and see and everyone cheers

Chase: Zoey will you be my Girlfriend?

Zoey: Yes. Now lets go watch the show

The end

 **This is log but it was worth it.**


End file.
